


A Drop of Blood

by childoftheseawang



Series: Complementary [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoftheseawang/pseuds/childoftheseawang
Summary: The one AU where when you fall in love, you see colors. Except there's a twist.//first chapter is carmilla x ell angst but I promise hollstein's coming





	A Drop of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so if you read it, please leave me some constructive criticism. Thanks!

Carmilla sank further down into the sickening stench of stale, rotting richness surrounding her. How long had it been since her mother first imprisoned her? It could have been hours or months or years - the lack of any visible indicator of time made it hard to tell. Despite the lack of need to breathe, she still felt like she was suffocating, as the viscous darkness around her enveloped her, engulfed her, consumed her. Everything had imploded, turned to dust and grey and ashes, and she had been left here in the event horizons of this desolate black hole to contemplate her mistake for eternity. Closing her eyes, she turned her thoughts once again to that fateful night.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Dressed all in black, proud and distant from all, it was widely agreed upon that Carmilla’s allure was that of a glittering, cold diamond. And, for the longest time, she believed that stone could not love flesh. Sure, she had flirted with thousands, innocents and murderers alike, but that was just boredom looking for an outlet, a languishing mind looking for stimulus. All she had asked for was a head thrown back in ecstasy and a bared throat on which she could make her mark. She could have cared less whether they lived or died once her drive was satisfied. 

But Ell was different. From the moment Carmilla saw her, the mark of love had glowed on Ell’s cheek and Carmilla had been mesmerized. While they were together on that night, talking and laughing at each other’s jokes, a rich color blossomed into being. It was the color of Ell’s sparkling eyes, the color of the deliciously soft grass they were lying on, the color of the willow trees bearing witness to their love. So this is polychrome life, Carmilla thought to herself with a smile. This was the best.

She had thought that they could thwart her mother and run away. After all, they were soulmates! She couldn’t just give her up, to be ever forgotten, and besides, they were destined to be together. But she didn’t realize that a soulmate could be lost just as easily as they were found.

Her mother had been amused enough to allow them one precious day. One day of unexpected, giddy joy, that they had actually gotten away with all their limbs attached. That night, as Carmilla and Ell tangled in the sheets of their newfound freedom, the cabal burst in, eager for blood. They tied them up then, Carmilla and Ell, together in a prison cell. How cruel her mother was then, to steal not Ell’s body but her trust in Carmilla away. Without blood, Carmilla had become more and more wretched everyday. 

Enduring the torture of blood withdrawal day by day with a warm, pulsating source of blood right in the other corner of the cell, it was her worst nightmare. Each night brought disturbing dreams, each morning brought a debilitating headache, and Carmilla timed her change into a monster by the change in the colors of the sky in the smallest gap in the stone walls. Day by day she paled, her veins stood out more, and she had to restrain herself more. It was a good thing that she was bound, even if she could rip the chains off in a heartbeat, because if she could move freely she would have killed Ell in her bloodlust long ago.

On the second-to-last day of a week and a half spent without blood, Carmilla succumbed to the desire. Numb, unfeeling, and wracked with pain, she burst from her chains. Ell cowered in terror against a wall. “Carm, what’s this? Are you okay?”

Hearing Ell, Carmilla stopped for a heartbeat. The sweet, lilting voice which she had loved so… it made her heart tighten in an indescribable way. But then a wave of renewed bloodlust washed over her, and her pupils dilated again, blown wide so that her eyes were completely black. She growled in the back of her throat as she pinned her love, her joy, her emerald-green eyes against the prison wall by the throat. Tightening her grip until there were deep crescent-shaped gouges in Ell’s neck, she let out a low, rumbling snarl. In the back of her head she registered screaming and laughter and general chaos, but she dismissed it all in favor of the beating pulse at her fingertips. The gorgeous specimen of prey was panting hard in fear, her heart beating overtime, and the blood itself was whooshing through her veins and swirling in deliciously heady eddies that Carmilla could see and smell through the thin skin covering it. A vain protection, she thought lazily, as she slowly unsheathed her fangs. As if in a daze, she pierced down through Ell’s jugular, tongue instinctively suckling on her neck and draining her intoxicating mix. At one point, a jolt of consciousness passed through her, and her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry” she stumbled away from Ell, fangs still unsheathed with her blood on them. Ell looked at her with a fearful, repulsed face. 

“You’re a vampire” she spat out. “I can’t believe I was going to go with you. Were you just going to lure me into a cave and eat me?” A trickle of blood flowed down the length of her neck and she was far too pale. Perhaps she had gone too far with the feeding. How much blood did she have left?

“No! You don’t understand, Ell, I love you!” Carmilla was beside herself with remorse. But she was still hungry. The smell of fresh blood, exposed and right out in the open, drew her closer to Ell.

“Sure, tell me that when you’re not STARING at the bloody bite-mark you left on my neck!” Ell couldn’t take this any longer, but she was still chained up to the wall. “If you care about me at all take my chains off and let me go. Alone.”

Struck with shock, Carmilla dropped her hands to her sides, useless, completely defeated. Just as she was racking her brain for something to say, the cell door opened. The cabal of vampires descended upon them again, dragging Carmilla out of the room while she watched them start in on Ell. The last thing she saw before the door closed forever between the two of them was a spurt of blood and a heartbreaking scream.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Carmilla swished her hands through the black liquid around her. Buried twenty feet deep, there was no light, and she couldn’t see anything at all. Bad enough to be dragged out of that cell by her own servants, relieved of the position of her mother’s right-hand, most trusted lieutenant. But as they dragged her out to the unmarked grave where she was to receive her punishment, she had seen the grass beneath her fade back to grey. Either Ell had died or she truly no longer loved her, and after all this time spent thinking, she still didn’t know which one hurt more. 


End file.
